The Ventures of Sam, Isla, and Chloe: Adventure 1
by Queen of Poptarts
Summary: Sam, Isla, and Chloe are total book nerds. When their teacher, Rick Riordan, sends them back in time to meet the Greek heroes they love, they gain the powers to travel to any point in time, anywhere.
1. Pilot

Chloe's POV

We were all in English class. Mr. Riordan was talking about our Greek Mythology assignment. That's all he ever talks about. Mythology. Heck, not even just Greek Mythology, like ALL mythology. We read about it, we write about it, all our tests are on it. This is English class for crying out loud, not Ancient History. Finally, the bell rang. I picked up my bag and joined Sam and Isla, my two best friends. As usual, Isla was complaining about how hungry she was. Sam was as bubbly as ever. Sam, always over-the-top excitement.

"I've already thought about what hero I want to write about!" He said.

"Of course you have," I said, yawning. Last night I stayed up late reading fanfiction about Harry Potter.

"Wow, someone's tired," said Isla. We jumped into the lunch line.

"I stayed up late reading about Harry Potter," I said.

"Does anyone want to know which hero I'm writing about?" Sam said.

"Fine. Which one?" I asked.

"I'm writing about Percy Jackson!" He said.

"Darned you stole my idea!" Isla said.

"What is with you two and Greek Mythology?" I said. Those two were obsessed, I swear.

"I don't understand how you don't like Riordan's class. It's so interesting, especially since we don't even have that much homework," said Isla.

"Eh, it's better than Calculus," I said. True story, Mrs. Wilberg hated me.

" So Isla, who are you writing about?" said Sam, with a crazy snicker on his face.

"Well, now that my original idea was _stolen,_ I'll probably write about Leo Valdez," she said.

"He doesn't have too many stories on his own, it might be hard," I said. Okay maybe class is a little boring, but it doesn't mean I don't like Greek Mythology.

"It'd be better if I could meet him," said Isla.

"If he'd just like invent a machine to travel in time," I said.

"That would be awesome," said Sam.

 _Well, I guess._ I thought. We left to go to Biology class.


	2. Blonde Superman

**A/N Hello! New chapter! Y'all know the drill, I don't own any of these characters except for Sam, Isla, and Chloe. Those three are totally my own OC's. REVIEW!-**

Chap 2

Sam's POV

We got out of school, and I hopped into my car. All I could think about was our new Mythology assignment.

 _It would be so cool if I could meet Percy._ I thought. He was my childhood hero. I used to stay up late when I was seven and read a ton of Greek Mythology. Just book after book of Mythology. My mom would come into my room and say, "Πάμε στο κρεβάτι, αγαπούσα ένα." It meant, "Go to bed, loved one." in Greek. She used to tell stories to me about growing up in Greece. My dad finally would come in and tell me I needed to actually go to bed.

"CRAP!" I yelled at my self. I had missed the turn onto my street. I turned around and finally pulled into my house.

"Hey, hon'" my mom called from the kitchen.

"How was your day?"

"It was good. gave us a new assignment," I told her all about it.

"So who do you want to write about?" My mom asked.

"Perseus Jackson," I said.

"You know, he was probably the most famous warrior after Hercules."

"Yeah."

"Well, when is it due?"

"Oh, shoot, it's due tomorrow."

"Then you better get writing' Sammy." She smiled. She had called me Sammy since I was a baby. I ran up to my room to start writing about Percy Jackson and all his glorious accomplishments.

 **The Next Day….**

"Alright, students, would you all please pass your homework up to the front row," said Mr. Riordan. I stayed up late last night scrambling to finish homework for my other classes because I took so much time on this.

"Wow, Sam, I see you took your time writing this. You wrote a whole five pages." He said.

"Heh, yeah, I guess," I said.

"And Isla, you wrote five pages as well? You two might as well go to college for Mythology." Too bad we couldn't, that's the one thing I was most interested in. The lunch bell rang.

"Isla, Sam, Chloe, do you mind staying after class?" Mr. Riordan asked us. I hope he wasn't going to tell us we had written too long of an essay.

"Yes, sir," said Chloe.

"Alright," the rest of the class filed out of the room.

"You three. I see how interested you all are in Greek Myth-"

"Sir? Why am I here? I'm not even that interested," Chloe said.

"Well, I've been watching you three since the beginning of the school year. You all are special. I wasn't sure you were the three that the gods had asked for at the beginning of the year, but I am now." What was he talking about?

"Wait, hold the phone, you've been in contact with the gods? As in Zeus, Hera, et cetera?" I asked. This was so weird, but so cool.

"Yes," Mr. Riordan said.

"So cool," mumbled Isla. Chloe looked like somebody had just pulled a rug out from under her.

"Wait, so that dream…" She trailed off.

"Yes, Chloe, your dream was correct." I looked at Isla, thoroughly confused. Isla looked at me the same way.

"Oh, well, what are we waiting for? We need to get going!" said Chloe. She looked excited. What were they talking about? Where were we going? Riordan said something in Ancient Greek that I didn't quite catch, and waved his hand. In the space where his hand waved, appeared a purple-ish light. Kind of like a cheesy portal from movies.

"What? WHE-" Isla was cut off. We were sucked into the purple light.

There was this weird disembodied feeling from being in the portal. Then I was falling.

"AHHHHH!" Isla was shrieking.

"HELP!" Chloe shouted. I looked down. Below me, was some summer camp. Everyone was wearing orange t-shirts and shorts. Then I realized where we were.

"JASON GRACE! HELP!" I shouted. I saw a blonde boy look up.

"Wha- OH MY GODS!" he jumped up from his table at dinner and flew.

"HELP!" Isla was still screaming. Jason caught her and set her on the ground. Next Chloe, then me.

"Okay, first of all, are you okay? Second, who in Hades are you?" asked a girl with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. She had her hair in braids, and a knife in her hand.

 _An hour later…_

"Okay, hold on, so let me get this straight," said the centaur. "You three came from a different time, were shoved through a portal by your English teacher, who said the gods told him of three highschoolers who were 'special', then fell from the sky, into this camp?" the centaur, Chiron, asked.

"Yes, um, sir," said Isla.

"Well, for now, Travis, will you take these three to the Hermes cabin?" asked Chiron.

"Oh Hades no. I am NOT following Travis Stoll," said Chloe.

"Smart," said a boy with black hair and sea-green eyes. _That must be Percy Jackson,_ I thought. I was literally in the same room as my childhood hero. Could this trip to the past get any cooler?


	3. Getting Settled

**Helllllllllooo! My beautiful readers! So, new chapter! In this one, a couple things might happen…. mwahahaha…. maybe a few ships here and there, maybe a little bit of… oh I dunno…. PLOT TWISTS! Please review! We need more people! ANNNNNYWAY here's the new chappie!-**

Isla's POV:

I was led into a messy cabin by Leo Valdez. As in THE Leo Valdez. This was awesome. Holy Hades this is crazy. I think I might faint from how cute Leo actually is. Those old pictures did NOT do him justice. He created the first mechanical dragon. He rediscovered the Archimedes sphere. This guy standing in front of my was litterally my idol.

"So, um, this is the Her- Hey! STOLLS! YOU STOLE MY WATCH! WHAT THE FRICK!" Leo ran out to chase the boy named Travis Stoll.

"Well, that was… interesting. This is Hermes Cabin. Until you three are claimed, wait do you know what claiming is?" Asked a girl with feathers in her hair. Her name was Piper Mclean, I think. Chloe nodded at her question.

"Oh, right, time travellers. Well, you guys might as well get settled. Um, maybe get cleaned up for dinner tonight. Oh, and, what are your names again?" Piper asked.

"Well, I'm Isla Cole, this is Chloe Patts, and this is Sam Wood," I said.

"Cool. Hey, Percy, could you maybe help them out if they need anything? Annabeth and I were going to work on something," Piper said.

"Sure," said Percy. I looked around. There were several screens, watches, tee shirts, and for some reason a lot of the things from the gift shop she'd seen on their way to the Hermes cabin.

"So, your Percy Jackson?" asked Sam with an idiotic smile all over his face.

"Yeah, so, do am I like, a legend, in the future?" Percy asked in a joking manner. He had no idea.

"Man, you don't even know. Your like my childhood hero," All the sudden Sam blushed. Whoops, guess he didn't mean to say that.

"Really? Well, I guess I should be honored and all that stuff," Percy said akwardly.

"Okay, well, I don't really even have anything to put away, so Percy, do mind taking us three on a tour around the camp?" I asked. Sam looked over at me gratefully for saving him that awkward moment.

"Oh, right, yeah sure," Percy said. We walked around camp. We met Annabeth, which, of course, all three of us screamed 'Percabeth!' Annabeth blushed, and kissed Percy, which we all cooed over. I'm pretty sure somebody wolf-whistled. We continued the tour around camp.

"So, this is my Cabin," Percy said. It was greenish and covered in sea plants.

"Woah, this is a cool Cabin," Sam said. There was this strange blue light all of the sudden.

"Uh, Sam, are you sure your a time traveller? Because you just got claimed," Percy said. I looked over, and sure enough, there was a glowing blue trident above his head.

"What?! Who claimed me?!" Sam asked exitedly, forgetting what happened to him when he was eight.

"Well, welcome to your new Cabin, bro," Percy said.

"Your my half-brother?! HOLY FRICK!" Sam said.

"Heh, yeah, guess we should go talk to Chiron. Um, sorry girls, I guess I'll pass you two on to Leo," Percy said, while an unsuspecting Leo glanced up.

"What do you want now Jackson?" Leo asked.

"Do you mind finishing the tour, I have to take Sam to Chiron. He just got claimed," Percy said.

"Okay, wait, I thought…" Percy gave Leo a look that said _don't ask._

"Alright. So, where were we? All the gals love Leo," Leo gave his signature grin. I couldn't help but admire it a bit. Too bad he's destined to be Calypso.

"We were actually almost done. Percy showed us most of the Cabins already," Chloe said, rolling her eyes. What was her problem?

"Yeah, but I guess maybe we should go to get dinner. We skipped lunch in our time," I said.

"Right! Well, I guess you two know where your going, so see you girls later," Leo left just as fast as he came. Gods, what is this? He's so cute…. Nope. Can't think like that. He's got a good life ahead of himself; I can't take that from him.

"Well, that was quick," said Chloe.

"Yeah, okay seriously we should get food though," we walked over to dinner.

 **Sam's POV**

Percy and I walked over to the Big House. My ADHD kicked up when I was excited, which was a lot of the time.

"Well, I guess you could be a demigod. I can already tell you have ADHD," Percy chuckled. My childhood hero was my half-brother. Suddenly I realised what this meant.

"Oh, yeah, I guess," I said. Percy glanced over at me with a strange look on his face. He let it blow over. What was I going to do? My dad left when I was eight… But even if my dad had been Poisiodon, he wouldn't have been able to get to know me. It explains why he was gone so often, but still…

We arrived at the Big House.

"Hey, Chiron?" Percy called out.

"Yes, Percy, Sam?" Chiron responded.

"We were passing by my Cabin and Sam here got claimed by Poisiodon," Percy said.

"Oh dear. Percy, why don't you go finish your dinner, maybe make some space for Sam? I need to talk to him," Chiron said. I don't know how, but he seemed to know exactly what was going on.

"Alright, yes sir," Percy said. He left.

"Sit down, Sam, we have a lot to talk about," Chiron gestured to the chair next to him. I sat down.

"Sir, I don't understand. My father did leave when I was eight," I looked down. "But still. The gods shouldn't even be able to get to know their children, and my father stayed with me until I was eight," My hands were trembling. Losing my father had been the hardest thing to ever happen to me. I stayed up later. Purple bags had formed under my eyes. I became isolated. I tried to pretend I was happy for my mom, but I had never really gotten over the hole in my head. Sometimes I'd still check to see if my dad was on Facebook or something.

"Sam, I know, your father left you. The gods have been sending Riordan dreams. Just yesterday he himself traveled here to tell me he was sending you three here today," Chiron said.

"As for whether or not Posiedon is your father, I do not know. That is all I can say for now. Try to get some sleep. They have clothes in the gift shop if you or the girls need any," Chiron said. Like that, our conversation was over. I walked down the steps of the Big House. I decided to grab new clothes tomorrow. I walked over to Cabin Three, and opened the door. It was a relief that Percy wasn't here. I looked around at the two bunks. I picked the bottom one to the left with nothing on it and hit the sack.


	4. The Light above my head

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Okay, so I think I may start this thing where I just do really short stories in the middle of the week so that I at least update a little more than once a week. School is almost over (Thank Percy Jackson) so finals are coming up (actually they are next week and I probably should be studying but nah) so updating will be more frequent (Maybe even daily!) which will be cool. So yeah, sorry this is a long AN. Eh, I also don't really care so sorry-not-sorry? Anyways, NEW CHAPPPIIIIIEEEEEE-**

Chloe's POV

I woke up with my blanket and one of my bracelets missing (I would kill whoever took it; my father gave me those bracelets.) One of the nicer kids, I don't ever remember his name from the stories though, was shaking me awake. He had dark hair, blue eyes, but somehow, with a tinge of green. He was about average height.

"What's your name?" I asked, still barely awake and starting to get up.

"My name is Brian Tyre. Time for breakfast!" he said. I groaned but got up. I pulled on my shoes and didn't bother changing back into regular clothes. I walked to the dining pavilion and sat with the Hermes Cabin. Everyone was either fighting, stealing each other's food, or planning something that couldn't be any good for any demigod. I looked over and everyone was almost finished.

 _Crap. I better finish earlier so I can get to the bathroom first._ What!? Where did that come from? Rarely am I competitive, and am usually a fairly nice and generous person, even if it sometimes takes away from my own time. I dismissed the thought and continued to eat. I had to fight the urge to eat faster than the others. What in the Underworld was happening to me? I was so confused, so freaked out. I didn't understand why I had a sudden urge to win, to be better, to tease the other kids that I had finished my pancake faster, that I had drunk my orange juice first, at least I didn't understand any of it until a strange gold light fell around me, and gave everyone a tinge of sparkle on their skin. I looked over at Isla, and there was a bright light over her head in the shape of a sun. We made eye-contact, the same panicked look in her eyes that I could feel in my chest. I looked around, felt my cheeks turn red-hot. Brian was staring at Isla and me.

"I'll take them to Chiron," he volunteered. We both got up from the table, Isla grabbed a couple biscuits and I just grabbed my plate altogether. I was too tired still to care whether or not Chiron would make me throw away my food. We started walking towards a huge blue house with two men drinking their coffee and playing a game of what looked like chess. We walked up the steps and Brian stood in front of the two men.

"Yes, ah what was your name, Ben?" said a man in purple pajamas to Brian's left.

"Brian, sir, and these two were just claimed," He gestured to me and Isla.

"Ah, well then, Brian, can you go to the Poseidon cabin and get Sam Wood for me? I have something to discuss with all three of them," said a man with brown-turning-gray hair and a beard. He was in a wheelchair.

"Yes sir, Chiron," Brian said as he walked back down the steps of the Big house and towards the cabins. Isla and I started to nibble at our lukewarm leftovers.

"While we wait for Sam, why don't you two take a seat?" There were two chairs near Chiron. We each took one.

"So, Isla, you were claimed by Apollo, and Chloe, claimed by Nike?" He asked. I wasn't sure who Nike was, but I sure hope that it will explain this morning.

"Yes, sir," Isla said in a seemingly confused tone.

"If you two don't remember from your teacher's class, Apollo is the god of the Sun and the god of Healing. Nike is the goddess of Victory," he said, eyeing me a bit. That explains the competitiveness of this morning. My mother was the goddess of Victory. Of course, that made no sense at all. Last I checked I was mortal. Of course, Sam thought he was mortal too. Was it possible we were just blessed by a god? The only god of time was Kronos, though. Could Hermes, the messenger of the gods, have blessed us? He did travel often, it would make the most sense.

I heard someone coming up the steps, pulling me out of my trance. I looked over to see a mop of red hair. Sam looked like he hadn't slept well, there were bags under his eyes and by the way, he walked he looked like he literally had just rolled out of bed. He sat down in the third chair to my right, leaning back and dozing. Chiron turned around to look at the three of us.

"You three may be some of the most special kids I've ever met aside from the children of the Big Three," he said, hesitating a little like he had bad news to share. "Which is why you need special training. I am not sure why you are here, or why the gods sent you from the future, but for now all you can do is train to be warriors. Learn to cope with being demigods. That is all I have to say, you may all leave," he turned back around and continued his game of chess. I stood up and walked to the Hermes cabin with Isla to grab the clothes and things we had just gotten from the gift shop yesterday. I walked to the Nike cabin. It was a shop-sized building. It had two golden pillars with engraved drawings of wings all over them. I walked through the door. There were several bunks inside. It looked much bigger on the outside than on the inside. I looked around, not knowing what to do. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes walked up to me, looking at me warmly.

"Hello, I'm Casey."


	5. Put some clothes on

**Hola! Friends! So, it's finally summer! Woo-hoo! I'll posting WAY more frequently now, so new chapters! Which means REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU AS QUEEN! Annnyyyywaayyys yes Ulysses Lee I'll be updating more. As for the part with Chloe suddenly becoming competitive, I decided that she isn't that way because of her background, which you will all find out about soon enough. And I know you follow this so what is going on with the new story replacing the Emissary? Also, so you all should go read Stitches and Snitches by Opposite-of-Khione. It has an extremely interesting plot… so go read that and review and like and follow and ya know. Anyways, I keep forgetting to put disclaimers on my chapters, so here's my disclaimer: Don't sue me these characters except all my OCs are Rick Riordan's. All rights to him (and props for creating my favorite series). Sorry super long A/N -**

Isla's POV-

I walked into the Apollo cabin, and was met by Will Solace. I was extremely thankful that I had payed attention in 's class, or I wouldn't know what the heck I was doing. Not that I did anyways, but at least I had some idea. I followed him to a bunk 5th down to my left. The top was free, so I tossed my new bag full of everything Chloe and I had gotten at the store yesterday, up on the bunk. On the bottom bunk was a boy with messy green hair, and papers all over his bed. He was still sleeping, despite the fact that breakfast had already passed. By the looks of it, he stayed up late. I didn't blame him for sleeping in, if I stay up too late I sleep like the dead the next day.

"C'mon, Ace! You missed breakfast!" Will scolded the sleeping boy. He sat bolt upright, looking extremely shocked, and shouted: "Sir, yes sir!" An odd way to wake up, I'll say. He looked at me, and stood up. If you've ever had younger brothers, you would know rarely do they sleep with anything but boxers on.

"So, new sis, what's your name?" He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"I'll tell you once you put a pair of pants on," I said, snickering. Honestly, how could one guy be so shameless? This was going to be quite interesting.

"Oh, um, right," He said, looking around for a pair of pants. Will high fived me and moved on to explaining the usual protocols of the cabin, introduced me to a couple more of my new siblings, and left me to get settled. My bed was actually quite nice. It had a bright yellow comforter with little white flowers all over it. The sheets and pillow cases were white too. Most of the upholstery in the cabin was yellow and white. Will and a few other of the kids left to work their shifts at the Infirmary. I found an empty drawer in the closet and stuffed all my clothes and new pair of flip flops in it. The closet was huge, it was walk-in with several drawers and shelves, some filled with musical instruments I couldn't even name. Sure, I could sing, and play the ukelele (My mom and I used to live in Hawaii.) But all of these were not so nearly as simple. The door was engraved with flowers. I walked out of the closet, and the cabin was now nearly empty. The only person left was Ace, who was tying his shoes.

"So, what is your name?" He asked, not looking up.

"I'm Isla Lou Cole," I said.

"Nice name. I'm Ace Christopher McCoy," he said, standing up to shake my hand. I took it.

"So, what do you guys even do during the day when your not on a quest of some type?" I asked. I had a feeling this half-brother of mine would end up being very important to me. I don't know why. I didn't ever have brothers. I was an only child. The only thing I did know about siblings was from Chloe, and she had one little brother.

"Well, since we're kids of Apollo, most go to the archery range or work at the Infirmary. I like to go to this place in the woods… you know, I'll just show you." He said. He finished tying his shoes and we started walking towards the woods.

"So, where do you come from?" He asked.

"Well, I was born in Hawaii but I came to New York when I was 8," I said. "What about you?"

"Oh, me, I've lived in New York my entire life."

"Huh. Why'd you dye your hair green?" I asked. I didn't mean to, I kind of just blurted it out.

"Oh, that. Well, I like the color green, so why not?" I wasn't expecting him to be so gentle and layed-back. I guess the saying 'never judge a book by it's cover' was true.

"Oh. Nice," I said. We walked deeper into the woods. I was wondering when we would get to wherever we were going.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, I guess you could call it 'The Shed.' It's where all the Apollo kids go when they want to practice music. Of course, it's a cabin secret, so no telling anybody else, got it?" He said.

"Yup." I winked. We arrived at a medium sized building that kind of looked like a house. It was painted all sorts of colors. You could hear all sorts of instruments coming from inside. I heard violins, guitars, saxophones, ect. We walked inside,and it was the most interesting place I've ever seen. There was a recording room, and a small kitchen, where one kid was making snacks.

"This is it," Ace said. I picked up a ukulele that was hanging on the wall and started playing. For some reason, I didn't feel nervous around all these new people, so I started to sing. Everyone stood there nodding at each other and giving looks of awe. I blushed and put the ukulele back on it's hook on the bright yellow wall.

"Wow, your good," said one girl sitting on the couch, holding her violin.

"Thanks," I said, feeling the blush turn into an idiotic grin. I went over to the kitchen and picked up a muffin, feeling hungry from the short breakfast I ate.

Chloe's POV

The people in the Nike cabin were nice, but quite competitive. There was a T.V. set up in the back and two boys were playing Mario Kart. Casey took me to a bed with a white comforter and gold wings drawn all over it. The standard white sheets were made of a sort of Jersey material. There was a small cubby sort of thing in the wall, which I assumed was to place things that were important to me. The cabin was quite nice,and everyone here seemed to be in a good mood.

"What year is this?" I asked. If the second Titan War was in 2009, and the Giant war was in 2014, then this has to be some time afterwards, but before Jason's death.

"This is 2015," Casey said.

"Oh," I said. 2015 had been a good year for Camp Half-Blood. Percy and Annabeth were going to be married in just one year. I layed on my bed, already tired from what had happened today, and let my eyes close.


	6. The Forge girl

**WOOOO HOOOO! New chapters peasants! I am feeling extra Queenly today (I don't care if that ain't a word), so we are introducing a couple new people, I mean we have since the last chapter, but these people are… special….. mwahaha! Also so to be a little more specific I'm going to set this in the six months that Apollo was missing. Anyways, Shadow…. ONLY THE QUEEN MAY DEMAND! MWAHAHA! Okay let's actually get onto this chapter~~~**

Sam's POV

My dreams wouldn't leave me alone. What did it all mean? First, I find out I'm a son of Poseidon, then this? Honestly, can I catch a break? The dream went something like this: I was in a room with 11, ah, people, I guess you could call them. Each one was 12 feet tall and had a powerful aura around them. There were 12 thrones, but one was empty. One of the people was standing and yelling at another. She had eyes the color of the moon, and a bow and quiver slung over her shoulder.

"It doesn't make sense Zeus! It wasn't his fault!" she was screaming at a man with light gray hair and electric blue eyes. He looked very annoyed.

"It was Artemis! And unless you would like to be turned into a mortal too then you can sit down!" He yelled back. She looked at him in utter disbelief and sat on her throne. Then she looked at me and nodded. What the heck? Why was she looking at me? Then the man called Zeus realized what was happening, and looked at me right in the eyes.

"Are you one of them?" He asked.

"Um, yes sir," For some reason my voice worked, even though it was only a dream.

"Then do me a favor, boy, er, tell Chiron that the Fates have something important for you and your friends planned." He said. Then I realized who I was talking to, how could I be so stupid? These were the Olympians. I looked to the throne that was to Zeus' life. There he was. My supposedly biological father. He stood there like nothing was wrong, the look on his face seeming bored. How did he not even recognize his own son? How could he do this to me?

"Sir, Zeus, with all do respect, I would like to talk to my father," I said. He gave me a surprised look, but I walked up to Poseidon.

"Er, son?" He said. He looked very, very confused.

"How… are you my father?" I asked. I had to keep my voice from cracking.

"Son, come with me." He said, and suddenly we were sitting on the beach at Camp Half-Blood.

"You see, Sam," Interrupted. My anger was red hot as it exploded.

"How could you? You left us! Not only did you leave us, but you left us heart-broken! I used to hear Mom cry every night when I was eight! Everyone judged me, all because you didn't stay!" My eyes stung. I wouldn't cry, I couldn't, I was too angry to. This man, if you could even call him that, left my mom and me, and he left us bleeding. I couldn't accept that. Maybe Percy had gotten over it, but I don't think I ever would.

"Sam, I know what I did. Yes, I was the man who told you to go to bed every night. But I had to leave, Sam, I'm sorry." He said. He seemed genuine. I guess he was the guy who tucked me in every night. Now, what do I say? I had looked up to the man standing in front of me for years before I left. Quite awkwardly, he gave me a hug. I didn't know what to do. It was a fatherly hug, usually one a Dad would give to a five-year-old.

"Da- Poseidon. I don't know if I'll ever forgive you, but if we start fresh, maybe then." I said hesitantly. I couldn't leave my father hanging, I had to be the taller person.

"Sure. I have to leave now, some riot going on between the hippocampi and the swordfish." He chuckled and disappeared. I looked out onto Long Island Sound. I woke up in a cold sweat, and accidentally sat bolt-upright. I smacked my head on the bunk above me.

"Ouch," Percy said from the pool in the corner.

"Are you okay, dear?" Asked a woman standing in the rainbow.

"Oh, yeah mom, I'm fine. Just have a, ah, new half-brother." He said casually. The lady looked slightly pregnant, her midsection slightly swollen.

"Guess you have a lot of new siblings, dear," She laughed. There were smile lines under her eyes from years of laughs.

"Alright, honey, you tell him to watch his head on those beds. I gotta go, or Paul will burn the entire apartment trying to cook," she said.

"Alright. Love you, mom." Said Percy, with a homesick look in his eyes.

"Love you too," And the rainbow disappeared. Percy turned to me.

"Your head okay?"

"Yeah, so was that your mom?"

"Yeah, technically I guess she'd be your step-mom in a way."

"Yeah, I guess. She seems nice enough, unlike that awful father of ours." Percy raised his eyebrow, and I told him about the dream I had.

"Man, that is really gutsy of you. I guess what he did is unacceptable though. I didn't realize he had stayed for so long," He said longingly like he wished his father had been around.

"Yeah, well, I guess you can't just leave your family," I said.

"Alright, I'm headed out. Just shout if you need me," Percy said, ducking out the door. I looked around for my new bag of clothes and got dressed. I walked around camp a couple times, at about the third time a girl with freckles and a red bandana with white polka-dots jogged over to me.

"Hey, you new here? You seem a little lost," She said, offering her help. Her eyes were like milk chocolate, warm and sweet. She had cute little freckles and some soot on her nose. She was two heads shorter than me and wore overalls. Her hair was the color of caramel.

"I… Yeah I'm new. Just taking a bit of a walk," I told her.

"Oh, do mind if I walk with you then? I'm Dallas," She said. Dallas, what an interesting name.

"Sure," I said. We started the circle around camp. She was so nice, so open. She made me laugh.

"You okay over there?"

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine." I was facepalming in my mind. Wow, absolutely intelligent.

"Ha, okay, just making sure your okay," I don't know whether or not she could see through me. I couldn't even stop myself from liking her, despite that we had just met.

"Alright, it was nice talking to you, Sam, see you around?" She asked. I blushed.

"Uh, yeah, sure, see you around," Wow. Just wow. I was already falling for her, and I couldn't even help myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leo, Piper, and Jason chuckling. I walked over.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"Somebody's got it bad for Dallas," Leo teased.

"Shush! I don't know what I'll do if she hears you!" I panicked.

"Ha-ha. Yeah, barely know her and you're already falling for her. Maybe I could help you out." Leo elbowed me and laughed. Piper and Jason laughed too.

"Oh, you guys. I literally just met you and you all are already teasing me," I said, laughing along with them.

"Yup. Get used to it, man," said Jason. It was too bad he would die in the end, but I can't change that. It was him or Piper, and Piper is going to do some great things.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, I gotta get going. I just remembered I need to talk to Chiron," I said, starting to walk towards the Big House.

"Alright man, see you around." They waved as I left.

Chloe's POV

I was headed toward lunch. I was absolutely starving from all the activities they had here. I had done the lava wall, the archery range, and raced with Casey a couple times for fun. As I walked down to lunch, I ran into a tall blonde. At first, I thought it was Annabeth, but oh was I wrong. The boy had green eyes.

"Oh, sorry Annabe- wait your not Annabeth," I said.

"Haha, no I'm not. Sorry for tripping you, I didn't mean to," He said, helping me up. I brushed off my shorts. My knee stung.

"Oh, your knees are all scratched up. Let me take you to the Infirmary, I'm Randy, by the way," He said, and we walked towards the Infirmary. Will greeted us at the door and sat me down on a bench, and started cleaning my knees off.

"So, how did this happen?" Will asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, ouch that hurts, I accidentally tripped over this guy," and pointed at Randy.

"Ah, well here is some ambrosia and nectar," Will said, handing me a yellow liquid in a thermos and what looked like a brownie.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" He asked.

"Check her ankles in case she broke or sprained one," said Randy. This guy has got to be a son of Athena, he's so smart.

"Oh, looks like you sprained one of them," Will said as he was checking, I winced from the pain. I hadn't even realized before.

"Darned," I said.

"Even with the ambrosia, it looks like you'll have to rest it for the rest of the week," He said.

"Okay, I guess I'll be drawing for the rest of the week," I said. Will wrapped my ankle in an ace bandage.

"Just take it easy, okay, you seem to be a little resistant to the ambrosia for some reason," He said. Randy helped me walk back to my table to have lunch. I sat down and thanked him. He walked back to his table and sat next to Athena.

"Oh, Chloe, what happened?" Everyone was asking.

"I just tripped and sprained my ankle. For some reason I'm a bit resistant to the ambrosia, it effects seem to be slower, so I have to stay off it all week." I told them.

Randy's POV

I was walking into the dining pavilion for lunch when a girl with blue hair tripped over me.

"OOOh! Randy, you got a crush there, don't you?" Annabeth said once I had returned to my table.

"Oh shush, I just took her to the Infirmary to get her ankle taken care of," I said. Her eyes were glittering green eyes had a goldish tint to them somehow. Dang, was she cute. Her head was about at my shoulder, and she made the standard camp tee-shirt, shorts, and running shoes look like they were worth a million. I don't know if she thought the same about me, but she was about as cute as a puppy, and a little clueless about what happened. We'd have to get to know each other better, though.

"Yeah, you are totally thinking about her," said Annabeth, interrupting my thoughts.

"Whatever you say, Annabeth," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah. You barely even know her and you already like her. I am _so_ going to tease you two." she said. We continued eating, every once in a while catching myself staring.

 **That was a LONG chapter! Of course, I needed to introduce Randy and Dallas, those two are the best. Anyways, REVIEWWWWWWW!**


	7. Izzy

**Hey guys, gals, and non-binary pals! (Pride Month!) Sorry I haven't updated, my summer is actually a lot busier than expected. But I'm back for my Queenly duties! So, let's get started (if there is anybody with a catch phrase I can use- I need a new one- review or PM me pleasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee) - Queen**

Isla's POV

As we ate Lunch, I caught my friends staring at a couple demigods I hadn't met yet. How do they already have crushes? Its been one day! I decided to stop staring and finish my food, until I was so rudely interrupted by a grape hitting me in the eye.

"Ouch!" I yelped. That did NOT feel good.

"Leo!" Yelled Ace. I held my hand over my stinging eye. How could a grape hurt so much?! Probably one of those gadgets they make in the Hephaestus cabin. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't exactly see, and almost tripped over the bench. Luckily Annabeth caught me, well, more like had to. She was sitting at the table right behind us since the tables are in alphabetical order. She, Ace, and a yelping Leo (Annabeth dragged him there with us by his ear) guided me to the infermary.

"Holy Zuess! This is the second one of you travellers to end up in the INfermery!" exclaimed Will as he patted the table next to him. Annabeth guided me there and I sat on the top.

"So, what happened?" asked Will as he inspected my eye.

"I don't know. Ask Ace," I said. I hadn't even seen exactly what had happened.

"Well, Leo catapulted a grape with some weird machine parts he pulled out of his toolbelt which hit poor Isla here in the eye." He explained.

"Hey! It was an accident!" Leo defended himself.

"Did you even apologize?" Demanded Ace haughtily. The boys started bickering after that. It looked like it might turn into an actual fight until Annabeth stepped in.

"Di immortales! What are you two doing? If anybody should be angry, it's Isla here! So you two shut your annoying mouths and apologize!" Annabeth ordered. It looked like Leo might say something back, but decided against it.

"Sorry, Isla," the boys said in unison.

"It's fine, guys. I'm all fixed up, this stuff works like magic. Thanks, Will." I said as I started to walk out the door and back to lunch. I am not one for drama, so I just walked away from the three.

"Hey! Wait up! Izzy!" yelled Leo after me.

"It's Isla, you idiot. Now she's going to hate the both of us!" retorted Annabeth. I just kept walking. I decided I'd rather sit with Sam at the Poseidon table. It was practically empty.

"Hey, what happened?" asked Sam with a mouth full of PB&J sandwiches.

"Nothing much," I said.

"It didn't look like nothing much." He said in-between gulps.

"It's fine, really, I just wanted to see an old friend. I'm going to go grab Chloe so we can all have lunch together." I said.

~0~

"Guess the gang is back," said Chloe as she sat down across from Sam and I.

"Yep. How is your day going?" I asked as I looked down at her foot.

"Oh, it's going okay," she responded. We all talked about the events of our first day. Heck, it was only half over. Apparently the fateful game of capture-the-flag was tonight. Chloe practically choked down her food.

"Holy Hades, Chloe, slow down!" I said.

"I can't," she said in-between bites. It almost looked like Sam and her were mirroring eachother.

"Why not?" I asked when she finally finished.

"Because. I'm a daughter of Nike, which makes me especially competitive." She explained.

"Since when did this new 'trait' of yours kick in?" asked Sam.

"Yesterday, right before I was claimed," she said.

"That's so odd. Usually don't you already carry the traits of your godly parent?" He asked.

"If I knew I'd tell you man," she said. There was an awkward silence. Both were staring in opposite directions.

"Okay, you two, what is going on?" I asked.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Sam said, looking at his empty plate, blushing.

"Both of you! I can tell you have crushes, just not who!" I exclaimed.

"Shhh!" They both said. Luckily, no one heard my outburst.

"Sorry, but my question still stands though," I said in a loud whisper.

"I don't even really have a crush," said Chloe, although clearly something was up with her. I wasn't sure what.

"And you, Sam?" I asked.

"It's only been a day, it's probably a stupid crush. It's not like I'm in LOVE or anything." He said. He wouldn't look up. He was playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Fine, I'll get you two to tell me some other time," I said, slightly annoyed. The conch blew, signaling the end of lunch. I decided to walk back to the Shack to finish the rough draft of the song I was working on.


	8. Lela fluff

_**Ah, beautiful bloody British accents are wonderful. Updating twice in one night, go me! I'm actually being productive! Well, today I got to hold not even week old puppies so, my energy and productivity levels are at a high. Also, in this fanfic I decided to burn Caleo and let Calypso stay in Ogygia and die a lonely death. Lela forever! REVIEW!- Queeny**_

Isla's POV

CtF, also known as Capture the flag. Ace dragged me down to the Armory to suit up for the big, oh-so-mysterious game. I had heard many things about it. The Oracle walking down, Percy getting claimed, all the spiel.

"You have to play, Isles, it's mandatory," Ace said.

"Since when is my nickname Isles?" I asked, trying to change the subject and possibly slip back to the Shack to play my uke.

"Better than Izzy. Don't try changing the subject on me, I'm like Loke, the god of Mischief," He said, a sly smile on his face as he helped me pick my sword, armor, and generally anything else I needed for the game.

The dreaded conch blew, and we gathered toward Chiron (AN: How do you guys say Chiron? I say it She-ron.).

"Alright, demigods, time for capture the flag!" He exclaimed.

"CTF!" The campers cheered, throwing their fists in the air and hollering at their beloved game.

"Alright, alright. Settle down. Here's the list of teams: For Blue team, Poseidon cabin, Demeter cabin, Iris cabin, Hephaestus cabin, Hades Cabin, Nemesis cabin, Nike cabin, Tyche cabin, Aphrodite Cabin. For Red team, Zuess cabin, Athena cabin, Ares cabin, Aphrodite cabin, Hermes cabin, Apollo cabin, Dionsysus cabin, Hypnos cabin, Hebe cabin, Hecate cabin. Please form with your teams and go over your plans. The game will start in a half an hour. Dismissed!" Chiron let us form into our teams. I was the only one on red team, while Chloe and Sam were both on blue team.

"Alright, guys, Athena cabin already has a plan, you see-" Annabeth went over the rest of the plans. The only part I payed attention to was my own.

"Isla, you will be posted on the outskirts of the area around our flag, since your new, most people don't go that way to get to the flag." After that, I spaced out the rest of the time until the conch blew and Annabeth showed me to my post.

"Okay, so, you'll be standing here. Just make sure not to let your guard down, we used this plan once before a while back, and nobody came this way, but just in case," and with that, she left me to my post.

For a little while I hummed a couple AJR songs, the intro to one or two Fall Out Boy songs, until I heard something move in the bush right next to me. I hadn't been paying quite as close attention as Annabeth would've liked me to have been. I jumped from the noise, then poked the bush with my sword to see who was there. I made sure to poke hard.

"Ouch! Holy Hades, don't impale me!" Yelped what sounded like a male voice. A familiar boy with curly hair stepped out of the bush.

"Sorry, Leo," I said, my hand over my heart from being scared so badly.

"For what it's worth, you scared me pretty bad," I said.

"Sorry, Izzy," He said.

"It's Isla," I corrected, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry," he apologized again. He seemed nice.

"It's fine. I guess you could call me Izzy," I said, shrugging it off.

"Alright, Izzy," Leo had that rediculous grin on his face yet again.

"What are you thinking? Your grinning like a wild one," I said, slightly giggling.

"Maybe I am a wild one," He said, laughing with me. I nudged him in the arm and he laughed even harder.

"Ouch, don't hurt me!" He laughed, pretending to be hurt.

"I sorry," I said in a little kid voice, although my laughter made it a bit hard.

"Will you kiss it all better?" He asked. I thought he was kidding.

"Sure," I said, still laughing. I took a step forward to kiss my hand then place it on his shoulder where I had play-punched him. At least, that was my intention. The next thing I knew, Leo had his hand resting by my ear on my cheek.

"Wha-" then he kissed me. Just like that. Totally out of the blue. How had I NOT seen that coming? I don't know. Usually you don't expect the guy who almost poked your eye out with a grape to kiss you, wouldn't any person agree?

The kiss was soft, and sweet, and it tasted a little like oil from Leo working at the forges all day.

"I KNEW IT!" Yelled a somebody next to us. We suddenly broke off, and I could feel my cheeks turn red hot.

"What the?" I said, stuttering over my words.

"We came looking for you two after the game ended a half an hour ago," said another person.

"Wait, hold on, who are you two? I can't quite see you," I said.

"Annabeth and Percy," responded what sounded like Percy. I made out their figures.

"Oh, well, uh, guess you found us," said Leo.

"No joke," said Annabeth.

"Isla and Leo sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-" I was mad. I didn't know why, but I was.

"Shut up Percy!" I yelled at him. I decided to walk away before I said things I couldn't take back. I usually walked alone when I wanted to think or was upset.

"What did I say?" I heard Percy ask in the distance. I couldn't here Annabeth or Leo's response. Then I heard someone start to run up to me. I started to run to nowhere imparticular. I just needed some space after what happened. The more I was around people, the worse. That's why I only had two close friends. That's why I bearied myself in my music. I couldn't handle people. When I thought I had heard whoever was following stop, I started to walk.

Wow, why on earth did I run? I am in an unfamiliar place, not knowing where I was going, and I ran. I'm such an idiot. Now I'm lost. I decided to sit down on a fallen tree. Maybe I would stay the entire night. Hopefully someone would find me. Don't they say to kids to stay where you are so people can find you? Right, I guess I'll do that. I layed down on the log, and fell asleep.

~0~

I was suddenly shaken awake.

"Isla! Isla!" I heard someone yelling.

"Shhh, you'll wake me up," I said, rolling over and falling off the log.

"Nevermind, I'm up." I said, brushing off my shorts and shirt from yesterday. I looked up to see who had found me, and what do you know, it's none other than Lover-boy Leo. How cliche can this situation get? What is this, Twilight?

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Leo said.

"Mornin to you too," I said, looking anywhere except his eyes.

"Guess that the walk back will be awkward then," He said, chuckling. How did he have the nerve to joke with me? Especially after what happened last night! I just couldn't believe him.

"Yeah, no, really?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Jeez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the log," Leo said. I couldn't help it. This whole situation was entirely cliche and hilarious. I laughed, and I laughed hard.

"Yep," I said, in between laughs. Leo just laughed with me.

"So, maybe not as awkward?" He asked.

"Maybe not," I replied. The walk back, we just joked around. Leo made me laugh tons. He wasn't a bad guy. Impulsive, yes. But bad, no.

We got back to the camp and everyone flooded me with questions. I was surprised no one asked about last night. I looked over to Annabeth and she gave me a look that said we needed to talk. I pushed past the crowds and into breakfast. I was starving.

"Where the Hades were you?!" demanded Ace. He looked furious and hurt.

"I'm fine, Ace. I just got lost in the woods," I said, trying to calm him down.

"Don't you dare ever do that to me again!" said Ace, slugging me in the arm.

"Ouch! Okay, okay! I won't!" I said. With that, we started breakfast.


	9. Sallas fluff

_**Hey guys! So this may be an especially fluffy chapter (as promised my dear friend). Also, yes, Ace is Isla's brother. Also, I've always said She-ron. Which, okay, small pun. If women are supposedly always right, than why is it pronounce She-ron, like She wrong? Ha, ha, yeah bad joke I'll stop now. Maria Bearnas belongs to TheShadowAuthor21. Review and stuff! - Queen**_

Sam's POV

"Wait, what?" I asked. Percy and I were eating breakfast together.

"Exactly! Then she just walked away!" He exclaimed. "I don't have a clue as to what I said wrong."

"Wait, hold on, they kissed?" I asked. After the story Percy had just told me I was very confused.

"Yeah," He said.

"Holy Hades! And she said I was the one with the crush!" I yelled.

"Who is it?" Percy asked, wiggling his eyebrows like the weirdo he is.

"Dallas Core," I mumbled. I was staring at my plating hoping no one would hear that.

"OOOOooooh," Percy teased. So this is what having a brother is like.

"Oh shush," I retorted, taking a bite out of my pancakes.

"Fine, jeez," Percy said, stuffing his face with his famous blue waffles.

"Can I have a bite?" I asked. No one had ever gotten the true recipe for the waffles. There were several imitations, but no one got Sally Blofis' original recipe.

"Uh, sure?" He said. I took a bite, and now I understood why Percy loved these waffles so much.

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah," He said, digging back into his waffles.

"It's nice to finally taste the real thing," I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, talking with his mouth full.

"Your blue waffles are famous, man, but nobody ever found your mom's true recipe," I explained.

"Well, maybe I'll get her to give it to you," He said.

"Really?!" Holy frick frack snick snack! He'd actually give me the recipe?! I was still wrapping my head around the fact that Percy Jackson was even my half-brother, let alone that I would get to know his blue waffles recipe. It may sound stupid, I mean, it's just a recipe right? People have been searching for that recipe for years, and I am the first one to have it!

"Well, yeah, if you liked them so much you should be able to make them at home. Do they still have Bisquik in your time?" He asked.

"Ha, yeah," I chuckled.

"Okay cool," he said. After that the conch blew, signaling the end of breakfast. I decided to try and go swimming across the sound with a couple of kids from Nike cabin.

"I am going to beat all of you!" Yelled a girl with long, dark hair.

"Not today, Maria! Go Sam!" Cheered Chloe from the sidelines. Her ankle prevented her from doing much, but she did bring her new sketch pad.

"Sam, you better win, or you owe me 20 bucks," She called to me.

"Sure thing, Missy," I called after her.

"Alright, This is a race to the dock and back. No pushing, pulling, or cheating in general, Maria," Said a girl with blonde hair.

"That was one time!" Maria retorted.

"Whatever. Anyways, swimmers, on your marks, get set, GO!" The girl blew the whistle, and I dove in. I could still breathe, in fact, the water didn't even get me wet. I was still totally dry. I sped ahead of Maria, swimming without even coming up for air. I was back in record time.

"Dang, you even beat Percy's old record," Said the blonde.

"Ha! Beat ya!" I yelled victoriously at Maria.

"Di immortales," She said under her breath.

"Pay up," said Chloe, holding her hand flat waiting for money.

"I don't have any on me," said Maria.

"Don't worry, I know where your wallet is," Chloe said, a mischeivious smile plastered all over her face.

"Ugh, fine," Maria said, digging in her duffel bag and passing Chloe the 20 dollar bill.

"Ha! This is enough to pay Casey back," Chloe said, passing the bill to the short blonde.

"Yes!" Casey said.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go change," I said, leaving.

"THIS AIN'T OVER WATER-BOY!" Hollered Maria after me.

"I know!" I yelled back. After I changed, I ran down to the forges. Sure enough, Dallas Core was there, wating for me.

"Hey, how did you know I was coming?" I asked as we started the same circle we walked yesterday.

"Well, I didn't. Just figured you might want to take another walk," She said, blushing a little, which then made me blush. Soon we were both laughing.

"Why are YOU blushing?" Dallas said in between laughs.

"Because you were," I said. I could feel an idiotic grin spread all across my face like peanut butter on a PB&J sandwich. But if I was the peanut butter, she was the jelly.

"I guess it's contagious," She laughed.

"Guess so," I smiled even wider, if that's possible.

"So, how was your day?" She asked. We continued our circle around the camp. We stopped toward the Sound.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," She said, looking out onto the water.

"Yeah," I agreed. We kept walking. Around and around the circle. She showed me spots where all sorts of things happened. The spot where she was claimed, right by Zuess' fist.

"So, this is where you were claimed?" I asked.

"Yeah. During capture the flag, of course," She said, rolling her brown eyes at how cliche it was.

"Cool. I was claimed in front of my cabin," I expained. We walked past the fist, going around the camp again. We stopped by Thalia's tree.

"Hey there Peleus," Dallas said, petting the dragon. She looked so innocent, it was adorable.

"What does Peleus do?" I asked, standing next to her and petting him.

"He defends the Golden Fleece, but mostly he just sleeps," She explained.

"Lucky dragon, I would sleep if I could all day too buddy," I said, rubbing him behind his ears.

"It would be so cool to be a dragon," said Dallas.

"It would," I said.

"Then I wouldn't need Leo to light the fires at the forges," She said, laughing.

"Yeah," I laughed with her. She was still staring at the dragon, petting it. She looked so cute. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"What's up?" She looked at me. Then I kissed her. Am I crazy? Yeah, maybe.

Dallas was the prettiest, funniest, sweetest girl I had ever met. As we kissed, I thought about all the silly jokes we had, all the things we had talked about. Everything was okay, it was great. We broke apart.

"Uh." Is all she said.

Dallas' POV

He kissed me. What do I do? What do I say?

"Uh," Woooooow. I'm so dumb.

"Are you… okay?" He asked.

"I… yes?" I said it like a question. Peleus nudged me, waiting for me to pet him again.

"Okay? How about we walk back to the forges," said Sam.

"A-alright," I was practically star-struck. The entire walk back was quiet. We looked around. Finally, I decided to break the ice.

"Okay, Sam, this isn't going to be awkward," I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, if we are gonna do this, no more 'Walking in awkward silence'" I said.

"Alright, deal," He laughed, holding his hand out. I took it, and we walked back to the forges.


	10. Chandy Fluff

Hey guys! So this chapter won't be long, but next chapter I'll try hit 2,000 words. For this story I usually go between 800-1,500 words, so I'll stretch it out more as more stuff happens (including absolutely fluffy chapters that you know you love.) Also: I am having an exhausting week and next week and most likely the one after that, so I'm sorry if I don't post or something or if the things I do post are unedited and crappy. I'm tired. Sorry for the long AN.--Queeny

Chloe's POV(Yes, Knight Shadow, this is what your expecting)

Breakfast was a blast. I even beat Maria when we held a chugging contest! After breakfast, I went to cheer Sam on during his race. He won, and even broke Percy's old record. I bought a sketchbook and a couple colored pencils at the shop, and drew while everyone swam.

"What are you drawing?" Asked Casey as she sat next to me on the bench.

"No one," I said, flipping to the next page and drawing a Hulk fist, like I did when I was bored or needed ideas.

"So it's a person?" Casey continued, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Maybe," I said mysteriously, still drawing the fist.

"Oooo," Casey teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Really, Casey, it's nobody imparticular. Just a couple people I've met so far," I said, trying to get her to stop trying to flip the page.

"Oh really? Then who is this?" Casey had managed to flip the page. The exact page I did NOT want her to see.

"N-no one," I said nervously.

"This is... Randy Porter?" She asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No," I said, trying to close the sketch book altogether.

"IT SO IS!" She yelled victoriously. "Somebody has got a crush, what's this? CR? Ooooooh," Casey said, teasing me once again.

"Shh! Somebody will hear!" I shushed her.

"Fine, Fine, I won't expose your little crush, at least, not yet," She said, grinning mischievously.

"Thank the gods," I said.

"Don't look now," said Casey. Tgen she got up and walked away, leaving my sketchbook on the bench.

"Wha- oh, hey Randy!" I said, seeing the blonde.

"Hey Chloe!" He greeted, sitting next to me on the bench. There was only one problem: I had left my sketchbook on the bench, OPEN.

"What's this?" He said, looking at the page.

"Uh, n-nothing," I stuttered out of embarrassment.

"Oh," He said, realizing what it was and blushing.

"Sorry, Randy," I apologized. It was creepy that I had even drawn anything like that in my sketchbook. Randy looked me in the eye.

"Chloe Patts, you are a beautiful girl. I absolutely love your hair, and your eyes. Would you like to go on a picnic?" Randy asked. He actually asked me on a date. If there was one thing on my "Never-Happening" list, it was that.

"S-sure, Randy," I said, stuttering even more, but blushing to no end.

"Alright. Meet me by the Athena cabin in an hour and a half," Randy said, passing my sketchbook back to me.

"Of course," I responded.

"Alright, see you soon," Then Randy leaned over, kissed me on the cheek, and left. To say simply, I was stunned. I sat there for a couple minutes, just trying to think of what I had had for breakfast.

000

"What do I wear?" Isla, Casey, and I were all in the Nike cabin. I had a half an hour until I had to meet Randy at the Athena cabin.

"Here," Isla threw something at me. It was cut off overalls. Then she chucked a shirt at me, and a pair of shoes that barely missed Casey.

The shirt was red and white striped, and the shoes were a pair of bright blue converse, nearly the color of my hair. I put on a white baseball cap, and that left me with barely enough time to sprint to the Athena cabin.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late," I said in between huffs.

"No worries. You look good," He complimented.

"Thanks, I try," I said. Randy laughed. It was a great sound. The type of laugh that made everyone want to laugh too, whether they heard the joke or not.

"Anyways, where I we going?" I asked. We seemed to be headed towards the woods. Randy linked his arm around mine, and in his other hand he had a basket and a picnic blanket.

"We are going to a spot not many people know about," He said. We headed into the forest, but stayed near the Sound. When we finally got to the spot, it had a perfect view of the camp, the Sound, everything.

"Wow," I said, looking out.

"I know," Randy responded, starting to set up the blanket and put the food out. He had brought turkey sandwiches, grapes, cookies, and soda.

"Looks like a pretty good lunch," I said.

"Does anybody know we are skipping lunch?" I asked, hoping there wouldn't be a search party ruining our date.

"Yeah, Annabeth handled it," He said.

"Sounds good," I said in between bites. I had already started eating.

"Hey!" Randy said, picking up hi own sandwich. We had an eating competition.

"No fair! You started before me!" He pouted.

"Aww, little Randy a bit upset?" I teased, taking the last cookie. I let it sit it my mouth, crossing my eyes and part of the cookie sticking out. Randy laughed and broke a peice of the cookie off. Suddenly, our faces were quite close. I set the cookie down on the blanket. I leaned in a little more, and kissed him. My arms were around his neck and my fingers in his hair before I knew it. His hair was soft, and his lips tasted like the cookies we ate. He was pulling me closer to him, and then I fell and knocked over his soda. We stared at eachother for a second, and then we laughed.

Even after such little time knowing him, I already felt like I knew him well. We laughed at the same things, joked around, were both clumsy, we were all in a quite similar.

"So, little missy, why don't we pretend you didn't fall and knock over my soda and get back to kissing?" Said Randy, picking his lips in anticipation.

"If you say so," I said. Soon we were making out again.

"Okay, we need to actually get back to camp activities, we've been up here for a while," I said, breaking us apart.

"Fine," Randy complained.

"Oh don't worry. Lucky you have a second date," I said.

"True," He responded, taking up the basket and blanket in one hand and my hand in the other. We walked back down to the main part of camp.

There were a couple wolf-whistles, but I managed to not run off out of pure fear of what the campers would think. I didn't know them all that well. A little girl around the age of six came up to us. She looked like she might be in the Demeter cabin.

"Are you guys dating?" She asked. She was so short and cute.

"Yes, ma'am," I responded, giving her a hug before she ran off. I always had a sweet spot for little kids.

"Your the boss," Randy saluted. I laughed. We said our goodbyes, and I headed back to my cabin to explain all of it to my siblings.

So I guess this was pretty much fluff. I didn't mean to! It kinda just happened on it's own. More action in the next chapter, I promise.


	11. Half Asleep

_**Hey guys! So, I promised I would update something less fluffy and more adventurous, so that's what I'll do. Also, I'm going to shoot to update at least daily! Go me! Alright, I would like to clarify that so far the only OFFICIAL relationship is Chandy. Not even technically Sallas is official. I don't think I had any more announcements, so here we go!-Queeny**_

Sam's POV

I had yet another dream, or, dreams, plural. The first dream was quite nice. Of course, everything was wonderful when Dallas was there. I dreamt that we had gone to the fair. It was a fantastic dream, until I was so rudely interrupted by a special group of divine beings.

"Wha- what?" I asked as I stood in front of them. But this time, I wasn't the only one.

"Why the Hades am I here?" Yelled one of the girls next to me. I realized that it was Isla and Chloe.

"I don't understand," I said to the gods.

"Most don't," Responded Hera, being the little smart Alec she is.

"Well, please explain," I asked.

"You three have a couple things to do. Because the Oracle is gone, you can't go on an official quest. But, you can, er, help us," Explained Zeus.

"You three each need to pick two people, you will need a fairly large group if you are to fix everything," Said Zeus.

"Okay, hold on, what do you mean, 'fix everything?'" asked Isla.

"You three aren't the only people who can time travel. You have each been given that gift, but for demigods from your time I'm not surprised you have it. As generations came, demigods were known to suddenly have odd powers that don't have anything to do with their godly parentage. The generations of powerful demigods built up, and now most of your generation can transport and other odd things." Zeus continued.

"But, with more power, there are more demigods who want to destroy Olympus. One group in particular, who is hell-bent on destroying us, the Targeters. They are known for their trips to destroy all Greek history as it is," He said.

"Okay, and we need to be the ones to destroy these Targeters?" I asked.

"Yes. We are sending you and the other six of your choosing to stop these demigods, and to fix time," Poseidon explained for Zeus.

"Okay, and how do we do this if we don't even know how to use our powers?" Asked Isla.

"We are going to send Clio, the muse of history," Said Zeus. Suddenly, a woman with glasses and a large bag of books appeared in front of us. She was wearing a black skirt that went down to her knees, a tucked in white shirt, and a bright green sweater that went almost all the way down to the hem of her skirt.

"Yes, father?" The woman asked, turning to face her father.

"I need you, daughter, to help these heroes learn to use their time travelling skills to fix history," He explained to her.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked.

"Not really," He explained. "Help them, and heroes, don't fail, and don't die," Said Zeus as the dream faded and I awoke. I had chills. I already know which two people I would take on this 'quest'. I woke up Percy Jackson.

"What, why are you waking me up?" He asked groggily.

"You need to come with me. Now. We are going to go pick up the other seven and go to the Big House. Put on some clothes and meet me outside in five minutes," I said, and then walked out the door.

Isla's POV

There was a banging on the door. I got up, luckily no one was awake yet. I answered the door.

"What are you doing knocking at this ungodly time?" I asked.

"You need to pick two people to go on a quest with," Sam said.

" Leo and Ace," I had chosen. I was already up and dressed.

"Okay, go wake up Ace, Percy and I are going to go pick up Dallas and Leo, meet us at the Big house in ten minutes," Sam said, closed the door, and left. I woke up Ace, told him to get dressed, and started the walk to the Big house.

Chloe's POV

Someone was banging on the door. I answered the it before someone woke up. A couple people were already out, including Casey who went on a run at 4 A.M. every day.

"Do you have your pick?" Asked Sam, who was at the door with a tired Percy Jackson.

"Yes. Randy and Annabeth," I picked.

"Okay, come with us, we are going to go get Leo, Dallas, Randy, and Annabeth," Said Sam. We left the cabin.

"Annabeth is coming?" Percy asked, his eyes glittering with hope.

"Yeah," I said.

"Yes," Percy said, pumping his fist. I laughed, and we walked towards the Hephaestus cabin.

Sam's POV

"G-good morning," I said when a girl known as Harley opened the door.

"What do you want?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I need Dallas and Leo," I said, standing at the door.

"Then you go get them," She said, waving me in, then turning back to her bed. I woke up Leo, and let's just say I never want to do it again. Then came Dallas. I stared at her for a second.

"Are you going to actually wake your _lover_ up?" Teased Leo.

"Shut up," I said, and touched her arm to wake her up. She immediately sat up, head butting me.

"Oof, sorry," I apologized, helping her out of bed.

"It's fine. What do you need?" She asked.

"You and Leo need to get dressed," I said, realizing she was in her PJ's.

"Alright, see you soon," Dallas winked, and walked into the closet.

"Daaaa-" I slapped a hand over Leo's mouth.

"Shut up, Valdez," I said, and he licked my hand.

Once Dallas and Leo were dressed, we went to the Athena cabin. Percy just walked in, and immediately found Annabeth. He took her hand, and slightly shook her.

"Good morning, Wise girl," He said, lightly kissing her. I decided to stop 'awwing' and wake up Randy.

"Hey, man, wake up," I said, shaking him.

"Wha, why are you here?" He said, getting up.

"You both need to get dressed," I said.

-0-

Once everyone was dressed, we all walked towards the Big house. Percy had an arm around the sleepy Annabeth, Leo was barely awake enough to walk, and Dallas was next to me. She just took my hand and leaned her head on my shoulder, half asleep, but smiling. I don't know if she was too tired to say anything, or care in general, but I didn't mind. I held her hand gladly, and we arrived at the Big House.

"OOO-" Isla started to tease, but I put my open hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet or you'll wake her up," I said, nodding towards Dallas.

"Fine," Isla said, crossing her arms. We all walked up the stairs of the house. Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair, making a cup of coffee.

"Hello, children," He greeted, finishing making the coffee.

"Hey, Chiron. I have a couple thing to talk to you about," I said. Then Clio, the muse of history, walked up to the coffee machine and started to make coffee herself.

Isla, Chloe, and I all explained the dream to Chiron. He didn't look surprised at all. All our friends listened as well. Their looks as they understood why they were here, I have to say, were priceless.

"Another quest?" Annabeth asked warily.

"Yes, but don't worry, if you die, we can go back in time and fix it," I said.

"Right?" Chloe asked Clio.

"I don't see why not," Most immortals were rude or annoying or egotistical. But Clio was nice. She smiled a lot and didn't roll her eyes when we asked a question. All in all, she was a good fit for us.

"Then I guess it can't be that bad," Annabeth said, thinking about the possibilities.

"Then you all need to start packing, because you will leave the day after tomorrow," said Chiron.

"Okay, hold on, I still don't get it. What is going on?" Asked Dallas.

"We are going to time travel to stop another group of travellers who are bent on destroying Olympus by destroying its history," I explained.

"Okay, but who said we all would go?" Asked Leo.

"Well, nobody, but it would be a lot easier if we didn't have any hassle in choosing who is going with us," I said.

"Let's hold a vote," Suggested Annabeth.

"Raise your hand, who would like to fly through time and space?" Asked Chloe. Of course, everyone raised their hand.

"Then no problem," Said Clio. "Go grab so breakfast, and meet me at the training arena in about an hour to come up with a plan."

As Dallas and I walked down to the dining pavilion, I wrapped my arm around her.

"Does this mean anything?" I asked, Dallas still leaning on me.

"It means that I like you, Sammy," She said, half asleep, and still smiling.

"I like you too, Dallas," I said, grinning.

"Good, because I'd be worried if you didn't," She joked. I laughed.

"You're mine," I whispered as I leaned my head on top of hers.

"I know," She said, yawning.

I could feel our group's eyes on us, but I decided not to mind. No one was there because of the early hour, so we all sat at one table. I had blue waffles as well as Percy, Annabeth had a breakfast sandwich, Chloe and Randy were eating pancakes and throwing grapes at eachother, and Isla and Leo were joking around. Dallas stayed on my arm, eating some of my waffles. After breakfast, we headed down to the Arena.

-0-

Training is hard. I mean REALLY hard. We had figured out how to move from place to place, just not how to move to the future or past. I had moved to the future by a couple minutes, but nothing else. Isla had moved to the past a couple minutes, and Chloe had done both.

"Alright, it's already lunch, we should take a break, get some more food in you," Said Clio. Like I said before, she was nice. She knew when we needed breaks, when we needed food, practically everything. We ate a quick lunch, then went back to the arena.

"Alright, I have a much easier technique," Said Clio.

"What? Why didn't you let us learn this in the first place?" Isla said, frustrated after Clio had shown us the demonstration.

"Because I needed to know how hard you were willing to work to learn the hard way. Nearly no one gets any results, so you three must be quite the powerful bunch," She smiled. We learned the easy way, which, I must say, was easy. We even figured out how to take things and people with us. Now, we had to come up with a plan.

"First, we would need to know which parts the Targeters destroyed. Then, we would need something to travel in. We do need a place to sleep at night while we travel," Said Randy. We were all sitting at the only table in the entire Arena.

"Well, they've started with little things. Sabotaging a couple of Hercules' battles, killing more demigods here and there, but they've started to get more extreme. They've delayed the Olympic Games, and even sabotaged a couple. They changed the design of the original Olympian currency," Clio said.

"They may even start the Roman-Greek War early, and possibly kill all the demigods from then," She said.

"Okay, so, goals: Stop the Targeters from utterly slaughtering the Greeks, change the Olympian currency back, and basically fix all of Greek history. No problem," Percy said.

"Alright, so, we need a place to live while we travel before we go stop the Targeters," Said Leo.

"Yeah. We don't have enough time to recreate the Argo II or anything that big, but we can get the Athena and Hephaestus cabins together and create something within the next week or two," Said Dallas, still leaning on me.

"Yeah, I can help plan it out," Said Annabeth. We finished planning the rest and headed to dinner.


	12. Backwards Belt

**Hey guys! So, I'm sorry I've been gone so long. I had writers block for a while, and then I went on a trip, and then I started at a new school, and it's been busy. It's barely been a couple weeks and they are already giving me tests. But I'm starting to come back though! Also: Announcements! Chandy and Sallas are official! Review for LeLa!**

Randy's POV

Soon, it was the next week. Chloe was exhausted from all the training, she had fallen asleep during dinner enough times that Chiron just let her sleep. Planning how to build the ship, where we would start for the journey. We had no clue what was going to happen though, we had no prophecy to give us a vague idea, at least. We couldn't travel to the future because we were going to the past, to rescue the future.

The Athena and Hephaestus cabin all helped out to plan and build the ship. It had two large dorms, for girls and boys, with two large bathrooms, three sinks and three showers in each. The dorms looked similar to the cabins, bunk-beds on either side of the wall and a small walk-in closet. There was a small infirmary below deck, along with a storage and engine room. Then there was a meeting room where we ate our meals and planned any attacks. The control room was not nearly as fancy as the one on the Argo II, but it was nice. It had a full artillery, well, sort of. We had a few canons that Leo had designed to shoot automatically if you press a certain button on the control panel. The Hephaestus cabin had also made a couple railguns, with the help of the Hephaestus kids, and some equipment from their Hephaestus himself. The canons were enchanted to automatically reload, some magic from the Hecate kids. Soon, it was the near time to leave camp. Everyone started carrying their things onto the ship. I gave a hug to all my friends and siblings.

"C'mon, Randy, time to go," Annabeth said, beckoning me to the ship.

"Alright, hold on," I said. I walked over to Chiron, and gave him a very, very awkward hug. He looked very confused.

"Good luck, you might need it," He said in a whisper.

I laughed and waved goodbye. Soon, I was on the ship. We were in the main room, Clio getting ready to help Chloe, Sam, and Isla take us to our first spot. We were going to the first major screw-up of the Targeters, the Nemean Lion.

Back when Hercules was alive, he fought and slayed the Nemean Lion. The Targeters had changed that, and had the Nemean Lion kill Hercules. You would think it's pretty hard to kill "the Starbucks of Olympus," but they did it. These were the people we were up against. More angsty teens in need of attention from their godly parents. It's almost depressing how badly some of the gods treat them. The future doesn't seem much better than how it is now.

The ship started spinning, fading, and basically doing anything to give me motion-sickness. I held onto the table, trying not to throw up. Leo looked at me and took a full three steps back, picked up a trash can, and handed it to me.

Soon, we were flying through the skies, then an orange smoke engulfed the ship. Isla started to look green, and Leo was holding her in place so she wouldn't fall.

Clio said something under her breath and started performing her own magic. After a few minutes, the orange smoke started to fade, and we seemed to be hovering over a city of marble buildings and statues, men with chitons walking, the bottoms of their sandals dirty from the dusty roads. It looked almost exactly like what you think Ancient Greece would look like.

"Alright, everyone, we've arrived," said Leo, looking over the control panels and double checking to see if everything was running smoothly. Isla looked like she might need the trash can more than I did, so I passed it over. She gave me a look of gratitude, and promptly vomited into the can. I looked away so I wouldn't throw up too. All four girls went to their dorm to clean up. Percy and I took Sam down to our dorm. He was sweating, and saying he was cold.

This happened if any of the three over-extended their powers. They would start to get sick. It was kind of like having the 24-hour flu, Chloe told me. They all would throw up a lot, get chills, and mild fevers. Luckily we had the medicine to help them out, or we would never get anything done. Clio told us they would get stronger but since their powers are so new, they don't have much stamina.

We stayed in the ship for a while after we landed. We were sure we were in the right place, it was just whether or not it was before or after Hercules death. Annabeth came out of the girls' dorm, hair wet from the shower, dressed in a peplos and sandals.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, laying on one of the chairs in the main room, eating poptarts.

"Well, we are in Ancient Greece, something I never thought would be possible, so I am going to go see the sights," She said with a tone of determination.

"Alright, well, you should go with- ha!" I laughed. Stumbling out the boys' cabin came Percy, wearing a tunic and sandals.

"Your belt is on backwards, Seaweed Brain."

"Ugh," groaned Percy, letting Annabeth fix it.

"Well, you two have fun, and for once just don't get in trouble," I said, chuckling to myself.

"That may not be possible with this one," Percy said, putting his arm around Annabeth.

"You're one to talk."

They left the ship, and headed off for Ancient Greece.

 **Leo's POV**

I was above deck, looking out into Ancient Greece. I watched Annabeth and Percy walk down to the city.

"Looks like something out of a history book, huh?" I heard Isla behind me.

"Yeah, it does. Except for Percy tripping over his own two feet," I snickered.

She laughed with me, and we enjoyed the view. She was a little shaky on her feet, so we sat on the top of the stairs, leading to the Quarter deck. Isla leaned over and laid her head in my lap. I froze, letting her rest there for a second, before breaking the silence.

"You know, you're very cute when your tired," I say.

"Leo," She sighs.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I…"

"Don't say it, Isla," I hear a voice from behind on of the crates on the main deck.

"Oh," I huff, realizing who's there.

"Isla, do you really have to like him?"

"Thanks, buddy, love you too!" I say sarcastically. It's almost ironic how Isla chose us both. We don't hate eachother, but we definitely don't get along all that well.

"Ace, c'mon," She says, giving him the 'sibling' look.

"But all we're gonna do is fight! Does he really have to be your boyfriend?" He asks.

"He's not my-"

"Yes," I say, interrupting Isla.

"You, sir, are not included in this discussion," Says Ace. He's a bit younger than us, which makes it funny when he tries to take authority.

"Ace, be nice. Leo and I…" She looks up at me, trying to find the right words.

"Don't look at me! You're the one making the decisions," I say, putting my hands up in surrender. She laughs, a sweet sound I love so much.

"Okay, love-birds, I'll let it slide. But Leonidas Valdez, I swear to the gods, if you hurt her-"

"Don't worry little man, I know the speech," I say, laughing. Isla laughs too, and Ace comes and sits next to her.

"The view is great, don't you think?" He asks.

"Yes, it is," But of course, the view was ruined, because I heard several blood curdling screams coming from Greece.


End file.
